Raziel
|birth_place=Mexico City, Mexico |death_date= |death_place= |resides= |billed= |trainer=Aaron Alvarado (Brazo Cibernetico) Skayde Satánico Virus Tony Salazar |debut=1996 |retired= }} Raziel (February 8, 1973) is the ring name of a Mexican Luchador Enmascarado, or masked professional wrestler, currently working for the Mexican wrestling promotion Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL). Raziel's real name is not a matter of public record, as is often the case with masked wrestlers in Mexico where their private lives are kept a secret from the wrestling fans. He previously worked as Caligula for many years, forming the team Los Romanos along with Messala (who is now known as Cancerbero). The name Raziel is taken from the name of an Archangel in Jewish mysticism and is some times also written as "Raciel" Professional wrestling career The wrestler who is currently known as Raziel trained under Skayde and Aaron Alvarado Nieves, better known as Brazo Cibernetico and was considered one of their top pupils at the time. Upon his debut in 1996 he adopted the ring persona "Neo", teaming up with a fellow Skayde/Alvarado graduate who wrestled as "Geo", both enmascarados (masked wrestlers) who wrestled a high flying style. Early in their careers the duo worked for Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) and was made a part of an AAA group called Los Cadetos del Espacio ("The Space Cadets") for a brief period of time. After their stint in AAA they worked for the short lived Promo Azteca promotion as well as International Wrestling Revolution Group before changing their ring chacters. Los Romanos In 2005 he began working for Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) and was teamed up with another recent CMLL signee. CMLL gave Neo a new identity as Caligula, named after the Roman Emperor Caligula, the ring persona was that of a roman soldier complete with a mask designed to look like a roman soldier's helmet. His teammate was named Messala and given a similar Roman inspired gimmick and collectively they became known as Los Romanos ("The Romans"). The team worked as low ranked Rudos (bad guys) who mainly worked with young wrestlers to give them in-ring experience and to assess their talent. On June 15, 2008 Los Romanos participated in a tournament for the vacant CMLL Arena Coliseo Tag Team Championship but the experienced team lost to the makeshift team of Ángel Azteca, Jr. and Máscara Purpura in the first round. Los Romanos remained firmly placed in the opening or low card position throughout 2008 and into 2009. Los Cancerberos del Infierno On November 18, 2009 CMLL presented a new Rudo group that they had formed, Los Cancerberos del Infierno ("The Infernal Cerberus") a team led by veteran mid-carder Virus and consisted of rookies Pólvora and Euforia as well as two new characters never used before - Raziel and Cancerberos. It was later revealed that Raziel and Cancerbero were not two new wrestlers CMLL brought in but actually the repackaged Los Romanos with Caligula changing his name to Raziel and Messala being turned into Cancerbero. In late 2009 Los Cancerberos participated in a tournament to crown new Mexican National Trios Champion, Virus, Pólvora and Euforia represented the group and defeated Los Ángeles Celestiales (Ángel Azteca, Jr., Ángel de Plata and Ángel de Oro) in the first round. Following the tournament loss Los Ángeles Celestiales and Los Cancerberos del Infierno have developed a rivalry between the two groups, facing off on various CMLL shows, including their Friday night CMLL Super Viernes show. On the January 15, 2010 Super Viernes Raziel defeated Ángel de Plata in a Lighting match, continuing the building storyline between the two factions. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*Flying Bodypress :*Gory special into complete shot (Reverse STO) External links * Profile * Profile Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:1973 births Category:1996 debuts Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre current roster Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:Promo Azteca alumni Category:Toryumon Mexico alumni Category:Xtreme Latin American Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers